


Earth to Starman

by Flick (raynon)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Gen, Teeny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynon/pseuds/Flick
Summary: Set immediately after the Na Na Na video.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Earth to Starman

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little personal headcanon i have for jet star :0

Jet could feel something prodding his shoulder, but his eyes couldn’t open yet. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move at all. But someone was there, calling his name out. Someone was pulling him back. His neck turned-- something was gripping his face.

_ “Jet, c’mon. Come on back to us.” _

“...Kid?” Jet croaked. When his eyes finally found the strength to crack open, he tried to jerk his head away out of instinct before calming. Everything seemed more grey than usual; the sun must have been setting. But Kobra’s face was right there, searching Jet for signs of life.

“Earth to Starman, you’re coming down for a safe landing,” Kobra teased, though something about his voice and smile were not playful in the slightest.

Jet’s eyes rolled back for a second under a few rapid blinks, and he took in his first deep breath. “Where’s Korse?”

There was no answer.

“Guys...” Jet pushed himself to sit against the pain restricting the side of his ribs. “Where did Korse go?” Kobra was beside him, Party was closer to the road, sitting with his back hunched over. Ghoul’s body was further down, moving slowly on the ground. Not everyone was accounted for. “Fuck. Where is she?” He pushed himself to his knees and grew frantic.

“Jet--” Kobra grabbed his arm.

“No. No, fuck that noise, come on.” His arm jerked hard away from Kobra as he stumbled to stand, and stared down the road. “Get the fuck up.”

“Radiator’s blasted, sugar...” Party shut his eyes. “We need to get back home and make a solid plan.”

“Fun Ghoul!” Party’s words didn’t seem to register to Jet at all. He walked over to Ghoul and nudged him. “You’re okay, we have to go get her back now.”

Kobra’s brow knotted. All of them were pissed that the Girl was taken, but something was off with Jet. He wasn’t  _ listening _ . “Jet. We will get her back, but we gotta--”

“Fine. If you guys are too beat to go on, then head back.” He picked his blaster up from off the ground. “I’ll figure something out.”

“Whoa, absolutely not!” Poison finally snapped to full attention and straightened his posture. “We don’t go off on our own, ever. You know that.” He blinked, trying to prevent his eyes from glossing over. “You’re the tactics guy, we need you with us.”

Kobra got to his feet next, followed by Poison. “Jet, I know you’re in pain,” Kobra said shakily. “Tonight’s gonna be really fuckin’ hard, but if we follow their trail now, our masks might as well be in the mailbox. They wouldn’t hurt her...”

“She’s probably just sitting bait.” Poison sighed, but his eyes widened at the sound of rushed footsteps. “Jet!”

“I don’t care! I don’t care if it’s hopeless. She can’t be there!” Jet continued on down the road, only stopped when Kobra threw his arms around him from behind. Still, he tried to pull Kobra along with him.

Party circled around to his front and pushed his hands against Jet’s chest. “Jet Star, come back to us! You’re actin’ crazy. If you go all vigilante and fry yourself, just think about how devastated she’d be to lose you!” He looked scared. Party never looked scared of one of his own team before, but locking eyes with this side of Jet made his core shiver. “...She can’t lose her old man.”

Jet’s nostrils flared, and his vision blurred. Tinnitus rose through the base of the skull and into his brain, and Party's eyes widened with shock and confusion. Before he could even form a coherent thought, his fist connected with Party’s face and shoved him off his feet. His other arm struggled to break free of Kobra’s grip, who was twisting it hard behind him. His other hand was soon wrestled down by Ghoul. He could feel his feet fall out from under him, and he was suddenly eating sand.

“I got’m,” Ghoul assured Kobra, tying his wrists in place behind his back. “Jet, I’m gonna keep you here until you can think clearly--” Even still, Jet was able to roll Ghoul off his back and sit up.

It took all three of them to keep him on his knees, just listening to him scream to the stars until his throat went raw, until he was completely out of breath and shaking violently.

Kobra buried his face in Jet’s shoulder to hide his tears. Party’s words repeated in the base of his skull over and over. How did he not figure it out before? Why didn’t Jet even tell him?

Jet eventually leaned over so far that his forehead pressed into his knees. His breaths slowed down, melting into weak sobs. “We have to get her back...” he exhaled, his voice too far gone.

“If we’re gonna do it, we have to do it together.” Party lifted his shoulders enough to hug him. “Okay? We will. We have to be our sharpest now more than ever.”

Kobra started brushing dust and sand off Jet’s face and out of his hair as Ghoul finally freed his wrists. “Jet...why didn’t you tell us?” He ignored the glare Poison shot him.

Jet stared down the road again. “Wouldn’t’ve made a difference. I didn’t wanna put myself above you all. And I didn’t want her trusting me more than anyone else. We--” He grunted and clenched his jaw. “--we all need to protect her. Fuck...”

Kobra dried Jet’s cheeks and nose. He desperately wanted to say the right thing, but it was probably better to just let him process.

Ghoul clicked his tongue and stood back up. “I’m gonna radio Cherri, see if he can help us get home.”

Jet’s nerves went numb, and he just leaned back and stared up at the darkening sky. Maybe it was just better not to think right now. Still, his hand reached out and gripped the handle of the abandoned boombox she always carried around.


End file.
